Side Quests: Louise Hill
Side Quests are optional quests that you can do for NPCs. They will increase the level of affection you have with that character but may in special cases decrease your affection for others (such as in Three's Forest, where at one point helping one of the witches makes the affection to drop with the other two). Bearnard The Great Turnip Caper Bearnard wants to teach Buli a lesson about stealing his turnips. * Agree with him. +1 Affection * Defend Buli. '-1 Affection' What should he do to stop Buli from stealing? * Suggest increased security. * Suggest sending something to Buli's house. Your ideas falls flat. * I'm out of ideas You go to confront Buli. * About those turnips you have there... * I have a question for you. ** Are those turnips stolen? ** How are the experiments going? *** Actually my pet is sick. **** Hand your pet over. ***** Retrieve the evidence. ''(You obtain 10 stolen turnips) ****** You return to Bearnard and hand over the turnips. Bearnard asks if you stole the turnips from Buli. ******* ''Well... ******* Explain everything. ******* Hesitate. ******** Bearnard doesn't approve of you stealing. Bearned Out Unlocks at 450 affection. 'Bearnard is overworked but doesn't think he needs help. Bearnard has fallen asleep against a fence. * ''Wake him up. * Let him sleep. Bearnard wakes up and asks you what brings you to his farm. * I came to check on you. * I came to visit you. He starts nodding off again. * Are you okay? Bearnard tells you that he's fine. * Are you sure? * You don't look fine to me. Bearnard: "I think I know that I'm fine better than you." * I can tell you're not fine. He tells you that he's falling behind and has been working hard to make up for it. * It sounds like you need to hire a farmhand. * It sounds like you need a break. Bearnard tries to explain himself. * Why not ask someone for help? Bearnard: "It's my farm, I ought to take care of it myself." * Just ask for help already. * Ought and can are two different things. '''+3 Affection ** Bearnard begrudgingly agrees that you're right. * There's nothing wrong with asking for help. He finally asks you for help. * Of course. (Reward: Bearnard's Red Ribbon Sun Hat) * Actually, I'm busy right now. ''(pause quest) '''Go equip Bearnard's Red Ribboned Sun Hat and make sure to feed your active pet the Tenacious Cheesecake!' You follow Bearnard to a large field. He asks you to uproot rotten turnips. * Jump right in. +3 Tenacity * Pace yourself. +2 Honour Bearnard says he nagged the same way when he was young. * Ask about Bearnard's family. Bearnard talks about his childhood and being adopted my the leader of Louise Hill. * Louise Hill has a leader? Bearnard: "Look at me, running my mouth. I think that's enough for a break." * Get back to work. Bearnard: "Though if anything else comes up, well..." * You can just ask for help again. * You can just slave away by yourself. Bearnard: "Suddenly turning around and asking for folks to put down their important business to help me... It's not easy." * People want to help. * It gets easier with practice. Suggest who Bearnard should ask for help next time. * Calbet. (?) * Old Farmhand. +1 Affection * Lilia. (?) * Fantasia. +1 Affection * Buli. +1 Affection Buli Buli's Laboratory You find Buli's Laboratory, seemingly empty * Call out Buli's name. ** No answer. Redirects to other option. * Take a peek inside. ** Examine the writings and graphs. ** Try out the Pen. ** Inspect the various containers. *** Pocket a bottle. *** Open a bottle. Buli finds you and asks if you've looked around where you shouldn't. * I may have looked around... '''-3 Affection''' ** Try to reason with her. ** Beg for forgiveness ** I didn't see anything, I swear! *** She wants you to spin her chance machine 3 times. **** Okay, I'm on it. ***** Spin it 3 times. +1 Comprehension **** I''sn't that extortion?'' (Redirects to first option) * I just got here right before you came. +3 Affection ** Examine the writings and graphs ** Observe the strange contraptions. When you finish looking around, you get to ask her one question. * What were those strange contraptions? ** She says she shouldn't have to explain that she is experimenting on turnips. * What was written on those notes? ** She's taking notes on the world hoppers and their 4 class types. * What do you use the essence for? ** She uses them for Item/Pet Alchemy. * Who are you really Buli? ** She says that it's a silly question. She's Buli, of course. Buli's Green Thumb Unlocks at 450 affection. It looks like Buli's in a good mood. * Say hello. * Keep walking. Buli: "I was just thinking of a new riddle. Think you can solve it?" * Let's hear it. * I'm a little busy right now. (pause quest) Buli's riddle: "My first half is unexpected, / For the worse, perhaps sour. It's what clock needles do / With the passing of the hour. My second half is lighter, / Moving skyward so high. It's where balloons go / When you let them fly. What am I?" * Let's hear it one more time. (repeat riddle) * I know the answer. (one try) *# Buli: "What's the first letter of the answer?" *## H. ''(wrong answer) *## ''T. ''(correct answer) '+1 Comprehension''' *### Buli: "T is for... Turnip! That's correct!" *## S. (wrong answer) *## Q. ''(wrong answer) * ''I give in. Buli's explanation: "The first half was "turn" and the second half was "up," which when you put them together sounds like "turnip." " Buli asks you how much you know about gardening. * I've learned some things from Bearnard. ''(?) * ''I know how it works in theory. ** You explain how it works in basics. * Not much, to be honest. ''(?) '''Fetch two Seedlings and a Parsnip on a Stick.' * Sure thing. Receive: Bearnard's Farming Gloves. Buli: "Put your gloves on - how else are you going to help me plant these seedlings?" * Equip the Farming Gloves. (pause) * Okay, I have my gloves on. (proceed) Buli: "You plant the first one, and explain all the little tricks while you're doing it. Then I'll copy you for the second one." * Carefully plant the seedling. * Haphazardly plant the seedling. ''(?) Buli asks why all her past gardening attempts failed. * ''The watering and weeding is more important. * Because I'm magical. She says she'll try to plant the next one. * What do you need all these turnips for again? Buli: "What's so strange about wanting to raise my own?" * We both know there's no reason to play dumb. +3 Affection ** She thinks you've become a smooth talker. * Be honest, Buli. Buli: "Of all the objects I've studied, turnips are the easiest to animate." * Can you use animation magic? Buli: "If I could, that would mean that I'm a world-hopper too." * Are you? Buli: "Just telling you isn't any fun. Try to use what you know to figure it out." Buli complains about turnips taking 5 weeks to grow while animation magic is so much faster. * Why do you want to animate things quickly? * Why do you need so many? ** Buli: "You must have gotten into alchemy by now, so I think you know the answer to that too." Buli pulls out a slim blue bottle with some kind of liquid inside. * What is that? * Don't change the subject. Buli pours the liquid on the planted seedlings. * You're pretty amazing, Buli. +2 Charm ** She thanks you but says flattery isn't going to get you extra information. * You're kind of strange, Buli. She asks you if you're looking for a job. * Time to complete the quest and escape. * Nod, smile, and complete the quest. Calbet Calbet's Correspondence Calbet is practicing archery. * Say Hello. ** Calbet gets startled. ** Retrieve the arrows. * Keep quiet and observe. Calbet gives you a letter from his parents and tells you to throw it away. * Take the letter. * Throw it away. ** Ask about the letter. ** Give him the arrows. *** Say Something. *** Stay Quiet. **** Ask what's wrong. Calbet starts talking about his parents and what frustrates him about them. * Maybe you should tell them. * That sounds frustrating. ** He feels better. Calbet takes you to a quiet place. * Admire the view. * Quietly sit. Calbet asks about your parents. * Shrug. ** Calbet: "Does it bother you they aren't around?" *** A little. **** Post 3 times in the forums. *** Not really. * I don't remember. Calbet: "Would you sacrifice your happiness for someone else's?" * In a heartbeat. * Under the right circumstances. * No, look out for yourself. Calbet: "How do you feel about vegetables?" * I love vegetables! ** Calbet: "What's the most important thing to you?" *** Helping other people. *** Figuring out where I came from. *** I don't know yet: I don't know if I understand things any better. **** Calbet remembers that he still loves his parents. *** You are, of course. * They're ok. * I would rather die. Calbet's Cooking Venture Unlocks at 450 affection. 'Calbet wants you to make a dessert with him. Calbet is loitering outside of the tavern. He asks you to hang out. * ''Sure! * I'll come back later. ''(pause quest) Calbet wants you to bring a Pumpkin and a Cabbage. * ''Go find a Pumpkin and a Cabbage. (pause quest) * Ask what the Pumpkin and Cabbage are for. '''Fetch Calbet a Pumpkin and a Cabbage. (Tip: You'll find a Cabbage in Calbet's Chance Machine and a Pumpkin in Barclay's. You can also alchemize a Pumpkin by using 3 Red Shortbread Conecakes and 2 Gold Caramel Conecakes.) Bring Calbet the items. He asks if you know much about cooking. * Not really. (?) * I know a little. * Does alchemizing pets count? (?) Calbet suggests the two of you make a vegetable dessert for a picnic. * Vegetable desert? (?) * That sounds nice! +1 Affection Calbet: "You know what pumpkins and cabbages taste like, right?" * Shrug. Calbet: "What else would you even do with these if you don't eat them? * I animate them into cute creatures! Calbet: "Is there anyone else that knows a lot about this world-hopper stuff?" * Buli seems to know more about it than I do, even. You venture to Buli's House with Calbet to confirm your animation skills. * Calbet has a question for you Buli. Calbet has hidden behind a vase, leaving you by yourself to ask Buli to confirm. * Attempt to coax Calbet out of hiding. (?) * Ask Buli to explain pet animating. You thank Buli for explaining and return to the tavern with Calbet. He wants you to show him your skills while he makes a dessert and asks you to pick the one you think would be coolest. * Pick the Pumpkin. ** Start incubating the Pumpkin. * Pick the Cabbage. ** Start incubating the Cabbage. Calbet wants you to incubate your chosen vegetable and animate it into a pet. * The Cabbage turned into a Cabbager! / The Pumpkin turned into a Pumpkin Pup! (Hatchet 1/1) ** Show Calbet the Cabbager: He thinks it's cute. ** Show Calbet the Pumpkin Pup: ? * I'm still working on it... ''(pause quest) You follow Calbet to the picnic he has set up. He asks you to take the first slice out of the cake. * ''Cut a slice for yourself. +1 Affection * Politely decline. (?) The taste is... * Delicious! * Well made, but not really my thing... (?) Calbet: "I guess the rest of us around town aren't so different from this little critter." * What do you mean? Calbet says that their lives changed after you came there and describes wanting people to feel welcome because he didn't always feel that way. * You're a good social guide, Calbet! * That's a noble goal. Calbet wants to start his own town with only cool and nice people. * That sounds nice. (?) * It'd be cool of you to welcome the mean ones too though... * I believe in you! '+1 Affection' He starts to leave. The pet seems to have taken to him. * I guess it's yours now. * It must be good at detecting coolness. * I think it likes you. (?) Do you want to give Calbet the pet? It must be equipped as your active pet to permanently transfer ownership of it to Calbet. * Give Calbet your pet. '+1 Affection' ** Help Calbet come up with a name. *** (Cabbager) What about... Calbage? ''(the Cabbager picks this name) *** ''(Pumpkin Pup) What about... unknown? (?) *** Name it after someone cool! (the Cabbager's named Buddy) *** I'm sure it'll be happy with any name you pick! (?) * Keep your pet. ''(end quest) away a Pumpkin Pup or keeping your pet may not yield the same results. Fantasia Fantasia's Fretting Fantasia is fretting over the news that Lilia will be going to a Knight school. * ''Leave them to their business. * Approach quietly. * Approach loudly. Fantasia acts strange. * Ask if something is wrong. * Wait for them to tell you. * Ask where Lilia is. (?) They show you a letter with the news. Fantasia wonders why Lilia hadn't told her. * Maybe she was kidnapped. (?) * Maybe she hasn't had the chance. * Maybe its a surprise party. (?) Fantasia thinks it's all unlikely. So why? * Because she hates Fantasia. '''-2 Affection''' * Because she's worried about the letter. (?) * Because she's not good at communication. (?) * Because she's nervous about their reaction. Give them Fantasia's Dagger Gloves, Honour Totem and Lilia's Training Lances for a care package. Fantasia describes how much Lilia means to them. * You can't help but smile along with them. * Look at Fantasia with an understanding expression. * Wait for them to get to the point. (?) Fantasia gives the care package to Lilia and tells her she's worked hard. * Agree with Fantasia. * Shuffle nervously. (?) Fantasia asks you to go talk to Lilia. * Of course. ** Lilia explains that she has a problem and wishes she could talk to Fantasia about it. She explains her problem and goes to talk to Fantasia. *** Tap your foot impatiently. (?) *** Stay quiet and let them have their moment. +3 Affection with Fantasia *** You find yourself smiling along with them. +2 Affection with Lilia * I don't think I should get involved. (?) Fantasia's Future Unlocks at 450 affection. 'Help Fantasia find a hobby. Fantasia invites you to relax on the grass. * ''Sit with Fantasia. * Remain standing. (?) Fantasia: "When you woke up, not knowing where you were from... how did you figure out what you wanted?" * I didn't, I'm still just going with the flow. (?) * The things I love just stood out to me. * I belonged somewhere, once. I'm just trying to return. (?) * When I realized there were people who needed help, nothing else mattered. (?) Fantasia: "If you're free right now... I've been thinking about trying out a few new hobbies, and I'd like it if you could come with me." * Sure! * Maybe later. ''(pause quest) You walk over to Buli's house. She offers you Essence Jugs. # ''Maybe later. Right now, we need your help... (?) # Nice try, but we're here to learn from you. # We need something else this time... (?) You ask Buli to be her apprentices. Your first job as apprentices is to steal Turnips from Bearnard's farm. * Sure. * If we do, will you finally tell us what you're using them for? (?) * I should have expected as much. (?) * I'd really rather not... (?) '''Play 3 rounds of Turnip Thief. Buli applauds you and says to come back tomorrow. * Protest. ''(redirects to second option) * ''Leave Buli's shop. You leave her house with a turnip. Fantasia: "Now, uh... what do we do with turnip?" * Dig a hole. ** Fantasia: "Alright. Now what?" *** Water it. *** Put the turnip inside. (?) * Water it. (?) * Look at them skeptically. (?) Fantasia: "And now we wait for it grow! How long does that take again?" * Years. (?) * Days. (?) * Weeks. You follow Fantasia to Lilia's training field. Fantasia: "What she said about utter focus and alertness... How do you do that, again?" * Scan the horizon attentively. * Think about something you're interested in. (?) Fantasia: "There's only one more person to learn from now." * Calbet? * The Old Farmhand? They're talking about you. They want to play with one of your pets. Fantasia wants you to equip a pet hatched from Fantastical Bells. * Show Fantasia your Bell Fox. You play a bit before going to find Lilia. Lilia: "Did you find anything you liked doing?" * I liked helping Buli. (?) * I liked trying to farm. (?) * I liked guard duty. (?) * I liked playing with my pet. * I don't really have a preference. (?) Lilia and Fantasia are having a moment. * Clear your throat awkwardly. (?) * Give them some privacy. * Watch them affectionately. (?) Lilia Lilia's Guard Watch She wants you to help protect Bearnard's turnips. * Sure, I'll join. * No thanks. ** Fantasia asks you to reconsider. *** When you put it that way... **** Ok, I'll join. *** Lilia can take care of herself. **** Ok, I'll join. **** Maybe Later. ''(pause quest) *** ''Maybe Later. (pause quest) You join the Guard. Lilia feels like she is fulfilling her family's purpose and asks if that sounds silly. * It's not silly. * It's a little silly. ** (She gets embarrassed.) * If it matters to you, its important. ** Lilia smiles at your reassuring response. Lilia wants a food item. After you've given her a food item, something seems off with her. * Ask if something is wrong. * Wait for her to talk to you. Lilia reveals that turnips got stolen on her watch. * Accuse Calbet. (she doesn't think so, pick again) * Accuse Old Farmhand. ''(she doesn't think so, pick again) * ''Accuse Fantasia. ''(she doesn't think so, pick again) * ''Accuse Bearnard. ''(she doesn't think so, pick again) * ''Accuse Buli. ** Go talk to Buli. You leave to talk to Buli. * Beg her to give back the turnips. ''(?) * ''You need to give them back, or else! ** Buli laughs at you and tells you that you've stolen too. *** Try to argue with her. **** She admits that she did "encourage you a little". *** Stay silent. (?) * We need to talk about the turnips you've stolen. ** Buli laughs at you and tells you that you've stolen too. *** Try to argue with her. **** She admits that she did "encourage you a little". *** Stay silent. (?) You return to Lilia without the turnips. * Tell Lilia why the turnips can't be returned. * Tell Lilia about Buli and confess your own involvement. +1 Honour, ' '+1 Affection Lilia wants a Turnipling to help her guard the turnips. Equip it in your actives slot. (Note: This pet will disappear). She wants some advise. * Never underestimate the strength of friendship. +1 affection, ' '+1 Honour * Think about the results of your choices before you act. +1 Comprehension * Always stay true to your principles. '+1 Charm' * Keep trying even when it seems that all is lost. +3 affection, ' '+1 Tenacity A Present for Fantasia Unlocks at 450 affection. 'Lilia wants your help with finding a present for Fantasia. Lilia wants you to ask Fantasia what she prefers between ranged or short-ranged weapons. * ''Agree to help Lilia. * Tell her you don't have time right now. ''(pause quest) You set off to find Fantasia. You find them on the hill. * ''Actually, I have some questions for you. What would you like to ask Fantasia about? Remember, Lilia wants your project to be a surprise - play it cool. * I need some advice on what to do in a fight. ** Fantasia answers but becomes suspicious. Redirect to other options. * Could you teach me about your training? ** Fantasia answers but becomes suspicious. Redirect to other options. * What's your favorite thing to do at the training grounds? ** Fantasia answers but becomes suspicious. Redirect to other options. * (After one question)'' Thank them and return to Lilia.'' * (After two questions) Whoa look over there, that cloud looks just like Bearnard! (return to Lilia) * (After two questions)'' Thank them nervously and return to Lilia.'' You return to Lilia. The training grounds are a mess. She asks how it went. * Their favorite thing to do is relax with you, actually. +'''5 Affection * Ask Lilia why the training grounds are so messy. Lilia suggests making a hammock instead. * That sounds like a great idea! * I bet Fantasia would love that. She realizes she doesn't know how to make one. * I know exactly how to make a hammock! (?) * You know, I don't really know either... +''5 Affection' ''' '' +1 Honour' (If option 2) Who should you ask first how to make a hammock? * Talk to Bearnard. ** Bearnard has a clue and says you could buy the cloth from him by spinning his Chance Machine 3 times. *** I'd like to purchase cloth from Bearnard. +'3 Affection ' **** Go spin Bearnard's chance machine 3 times to pay for the materials needed to help Lilia. *** I'd like to find my own cloth materials. * Talk to Buli. * Talk to Calbet. * Talk to Old Farmhand. You finish the hammock. Lilia explains wanting Fantasia to feel at home in Louise Hill. * You're doing a fantastic job Lilia, don't sell yourself short. '+3 Affection '' * Don't worry, Fantasia will love the surprise! * Smile reassuringly. Fantasia, Lilia and you set up a camp by the hammock to have a sleepover. What story should you tell by the fire? * Tell a story about a warrior who fought with spirit and not violence. '' +1 Honour'' * Tell a story about a shield strong enough to hold back hurricanes. * Tell a story about a girl who told a story about a boy who told a story about... * Tell a story about yourself, and all the things you've experienced here. Old Farmhand Farmhand's Lost Treasure Pt. 1 I have a bit of a history lesson for you. Would you care to listen? * Yes, I'd love to know more. * Actually, I'm busy right now. (pause quest) Have you every heard of artificers, young world-hopper? * Yes I have! '''-2 Affection * No, what is an artificer? +2 Affection Would you like to try some item alchemy for yourself? * Absolutely! * How does it work? He wants you to alchemize any 5 items. * Yes I did! 1/1 times. +1 Comprehension * I'm still working on it (pause quest) Farmhand's Lost Treasure Pt 2 Old Farmhand wants you to find the artifact he lost in the Forest. * I can do that! * Why not go yourself? What can you tell me about the artifact? ''It is silver...and round - able to be held in one's hand. And there are a system of needles and dials in the center. * ''Like a compass? * Like a clock? You will need to ask around 3's forest to see if anyone has Old Farmhand's magic artifact. Begin looking for the artifact. Unlocks: ''Does Barclay/Glume/Mycel have the artifact? ' Speak to all 3 Witches before you accuse one of having the artifact. # Glume says that she has the artifact, but she refuses to give it back to you. # Mycel says that she doesn't know anything about the artifact, and that she doesn't have it. # Barclay says that he doesn't know anything about the artifact either, but that Glume is definitely lying about having it. Of the three witches, who will you accuse? * Accuse Barclay. '''+1 Comprehension * Accuse Glume. +1 Comprehension * Accuse Mycel. +2 Comprehension, Not a Wizard Hat, Apprentice Teapot, Plump Turnip No matter who you accuse, listen to Old Farmhand's story. A Familiar Farm Companion Unlocks at 450 affection. 'The Old Farmhand wants a familiar. Old Farmhand: "How goes your travels?" * ''Same as usual. (?) * You look tired. Old Farmhand: "In all these educational experiences, I realized that there is one area in which farmers are quite similar to world-hoppers. A riddle for you - can you guess what it is?" * We're always busy. (?) * We come in all shapes and sizes. (?) * We have pets. (correct answer) '''+2 Comprehension Old Farmhand: "How would you describe your relationship with your pets?" * They're like my children. +2 Honour * They're my trusted companions. * They're like decoration. Old Farmhand: "Will you hazard a guess at this creature-accompanied career?" * Witches. * Wizards. '' (?) (correct answer) * ''Falconers. Old Farmhand asks you to provide him with a familiar. * Sure. * Not right now. ''(pause quest) '''Go alchemize an Emerald Dragonlet pet and put it in your active pet slot. Note that completing this task will require you to relinquish your alchemized pet.' * I'll be back. Old Farmhand: "There you are, have you alchemized that new familiar for me yet?" * I've done it, here's your new dragon! The Old Farmhand looks delighted. The dragonlet starts climbing on him. * It likes you. * You must smell funny. (?) Old Farmhand tries to find a name for his new familiar. Old Farmhand: "How about Jesper?" * Sounds cool. * Sounds cute. * Sounds silly. Regardless of your answer, he gives it a new name. Old Farmhand: "You know, this dragon reminds me a bit of myself when I was young." * How so? * Did you also bite people? * Were you also small? Old Farmhand: "Do you think that life goes by too fast or too slow?" * Too fast. * Too slow. * Just right. +2 Affection ** Old Farmhand agrees. Old Farmhand tells you his story. * Thank you for the story. +2 Affection * ''...Is that all? ''(?) Site Navigation Category:Quests Category:Side Quests Category:Louise Hill